Dear Joejonas fanficchap 1
by mrsjonas619
Summary: love story about the jonas brothers! one of my first stories so be patient with me! thanks for reading! ignore the parts in the middle about the shirt3 and whatever, i'm on quizilla too and i put pics of what the characters are wearing.


_Dear Joe,_

_ I know its been a while since we talked(two years to be exact)and that its weird your getting a letter from me. Anways, I've had plenty on my mind. Actually, its funny, you're the only thing that's been on my mind. I guess I've just been busy thinking about us, you know? We've been friends literally since we were born and we were so close. But now, we never see each other. Your out on tour with the guys (say hi to them for me), I'm still home in New Jersey hoping you'll return soon and safe. The truth is I miss you and I don't know what to do with out you. Okay, enough beating around the bush. The real reason I'm writing to you is that I need you here. Now. I need help. Dads not the same ever since mom died. Hes angry, drunk everytime I come home, and abusing. Hes physically hurting me joe. And the only thing that keeps me sane is you. I go to bed and dream that you'll be there when I wake up. That you'll save me next time dad goes nuts. When you read this, I hope you remember all the things we did together as kids. The most signifigant thing I remember about our childhood together was the fort. Building it together, filling it with junk we never really used but kept in there, just in case. The nights we would spend out there together just talking and having fun. But, it was also the place my heart was broken. The place you told me you and your family were leaving. I didn't know how I would go on, but somehow I managed. And now I have the same feeling. I need you here joe. I really don't know what my dad is going to do next, but even so, I need you. One thing before I leave though. I love you._

_ Logan Marie Dawson_

I folded the letter and stuck it into the envelope after reading and re-reading it plenty of times. I sealed the letter and adresses it to joe jonas himself. My phone started vibrating on the desk, I picked it up and answered, "hello?"

"hey buddy! You ready? I'm waiting for ya outside! We gotta go meet the Jonas Brothers! Eeep!! I'm so exicted!" my best friend Abigail's voice rang through the phone.

"yeah, be out there in just a sec."

"kay, I'll be waiting!" I met Abbie about a month or two after the guys left and shes been my best friend ever since. She knows all about my past and still cant believe it, but here we are, going to see my best friends that I myself havent seen in over two years, let alone talked to. Sure they remember me. They talk about me on talk shows every once and a while, saying something like, "before we left was the hardest saying goodbye to all our friends." Ok maybe it wasn't directed toward me exaclty, but I could tell what they were thinking! I have known them since kindergarten! I heard abbie's car horn and I knew she was getting anxious. Her dad was being awesome one day and got me and her tickets to a Jonas Brothers show, with backstage and soundcheck passes. Yeah, you could say they are kind of rich. I ran downstairs after leaving a note for my dad. If he was sober, maybe he could remember that's where I was going. But if not, I might as well leave him a note. Maybe that will save me a beating later on. I tried my best to cover up my new scar from a few days ago when I "fell" down the stairs. My leg was cut up pretty bad, but its summer, and wearing jeans would be pretty bizzare. So I was forced to wear shorts.

Shirt3

Light fold over jean shorts

Pink converse

Hot pink ray bans

Img-thing(hat)

Heart shaped diamond necklace

I ran out to the car and litterally jumped in the passanger seat.

"hey babe!" she said hugging me as I looked in my bag to make sure the letter was still there.

"hey girlie! You ready, you sounded rearing to go on the phone."

"hell yeah im ready to go! Lets g-whoa. What happened to your leg?"

"oh, I fell. Down the stairs." Yeah, I didn't tell her about the situation I was in.

"oh, poor girl! You are always hurting yourself clumsy!"

"yep, that's me. Always hurting myself." She laughed. i put in a jonas CD and blared it as we drove down the highway. I am pretty sure everyone knew where we were going since Abbie and I painted her car with all this jonas brothers stuff the day before. And there was jonas music playing. And we were teen girls on the highway. Its pretty obvious. I was thinking of what was going to happen once we walked in the room. Would they remember me? Would they not? Do they want to? Do I want them to? Some of the things I was thinking about as we pulled into the over half full parking lot of the arena where they are playing. We figured pretty much all of these people came just to wait and get a good spot in line. We waltzed our way right up to the front receiving death glares from all around. We showed the man our passes and he had Big Rob lead us to the right area.

"you guys are very lucky you got those passes. Only two who did." My eyes widened. Great. More of a reason for them to pay more attention to me.

"wow! Hear that Elle, only ones who got them!" she said using her nickname for me.

"yeah. Pretty crazy." Once we got to the room, he knocked on the door, and let us in. the room was empty. Thanks for building up the anticipation big rob.

"the boys will be in here in a second. I'll go get them." Rob left to get them. He luckily didn't remember me. He shouldn't, I mean the last time he saw me I was at least seven. He was an old family friend of theirs.

"so, you nervous."

"yeah. do you think they'll remember me?"

"I don't know. Maybe. You've changed so much since you were little."

"yeah. I know. Two years since they've seen me." Then there was noises of laughter out in the hall. The door knob jingled, then turned slowly to reveal the Jonas Brothers themselves. _Here we go…_


End file.
